


The Thickness of Time

by KJ_Richardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Celebrity Crush, F/M, Surprise Kissing, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_Richardson/pseuds/KJ_Richardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's surprise encounter turns her life around...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

1-4-2015

 

The whole thing had started off as a gag. Well, maybe not a gag but it had been a lame attempt by my boyfriend, Brecken, to gain some sort of favor with me. We had been dating a few months...and I really liked him, I did...but there was just no “spark”. He had asked me to go to a Christmas party with him, and it was a big deal. It was a formal, adults only kind of affair. I had accepted of course, I mean any excuse for shopping was pretty much a “you betcha” kind of answer.

 

The day of the party I spent getting gorgeous, I'm talking hair, nails, pedi, full body wrap...I was silky, shiny and sassy from head to toe. I admired myself in the mirror as I waited for Brecken. I'm blonde, of course, with long, soft curls that fall just below my shoulders. I'm pretty short, about 5'4” I think...which I love because Brecken is like 6' and that makes us look adorable. I have huge gray eyes, yes, gray...not blue, not hazel, gray. I have long eyelashes, an almond shaped face, straight nose, and let me tell you I have worked long and hard for the body I have. I'm not like a muscle bound work out fanatic, but I've walked so many miles on an eliptical I should OWN one.

 

I picked a red dress, satin, a-line cut, hugging my curves like I was dipped into it. I really spent a lot of time on this dress and the shoes...heels....probably higher than I should have chosen but they made me feel so sexy, so female. I had to get them. I had a little faux fur wrap for my shoulders and of course, diamonds sparkling from my ears... of course those were just Swarovski crystals...but still.

 

Do I sound vain? I'm not...trust me! I'm just a geeky 20 something who spends more time on Twitter than I do in the real world. That's why this party was so damn thrilling! Brecken got there on time as always, my heart beating like a hammer in my chest all the way to the party. Brecken comes from money, I forgot to mention that...although I don't date him for that reason, it does come in handy sometimes. He explained on the way that this party was actually some type of fund raiser and there could be some famous people there...maybe... Thank GOD for that mani-pedi!!

 

When we arrived at the ballroom which was in a glorious hotel. We were escorted to our table, left our coats in the coat room and went to get drinks. Open bar, of course. Wow. I was impressed with Brecken, with this party. The music playing slow, sexy and somehow Christmasy... We walked around looking at the decorations, the people, the outfits, and talked about how fun it would be to exist in this pretend world all the time. With both of us still working on our degrees it didn't leave much time or money for the kind of life we were looking at.

 

A few drinks later we were dancing lazily, and I guess I was probably feeling a little tipsy...we hadn't eaten a thing yet...and the lights were low and pulsing, all these lovely couples spinning and moving across the floor like some sort of huge orgy...it was beautiful. We had spotted a few people we knew from TV, a couple from Movies, certainly several from the various media and reality shows...it was thrilling to feel like a part of it all. I felt so beautiful and sexy and wanted. Several pairs of male eyes had wandered over my ass and breasts and I was like a female live wire, all electric and wanting. It was an odd thing...to feel like I was part of a huge sexual experiment and here I was with Brecken who was the farthest thing from my “Mr. Right”.

 

I had to use the ladies room. So I excused myself and as I was walking away my eye caught on the square shoulder of a tall man standing about ten feet from me. It was a side profile, just a glance really, but my heart knew who it was before he let out that amazing laugh and tipped his head back, showing off a perfect, white smile. I had stopped dead in my tracks. I was frozen in place. I couldn't believe it. I had to be drunk, or dreaming, or both. But then I saw the redhead on his arm and there was absolutely no doubt in my mind who I was gawking at. His wife noticed me, gave me a polite smile, and shocked me out of my reverie. I hurried off into the bathroom and hid in the furthest stall.

 

I was grinning, and shaking, and giggling like the biggest fan girl on the planet. I reached for my phone, wanting to tweet this or text it to someone...but I had NOTHING on me! I had completely forgotten about having to pee. I just didn't know what to do. In my mind I ran through several conversations I could start. I imagined running into him, tripping him, pushing him...oh my God anything to get to touch him...actually “touch” him. I got it together as fast as possible and headed out of the ladies room. I wondered how or if I would even bring this up to Brecken...he was totally aware of my obsession.

 

When I stepped into the wide hallway to re-enter the ballroom I heard him, “Mmm Hmmm....no they said we wouldn't need to have that to them until New Years.”

 

Then silence as he listened. I was standing there frozen again. This was nothing like I had ever dreamed. Carpeted hotel hallway, water fountain to my right...doorway across from me...closed. Me standing there, hands gripped in front of my heart which was beating a hard, sexy beat. He was oblivious of my presence and I felt like I was intruding in a dream. He was perfection. Dark hair held in place by some sort of gel. Tux falling off his body in just the right places. He had one hand in his pocket as he nodded at whoever was on the other end of the call.

 

“No, Jared's in Aspen with Gen and the boys until after then.” another pause, “I'm trying to get to Austin...no, I understand. I could stay in town maybe another day at the most.”

 

His eyebrows furrowed together as he listened to what was presumably bad news. He sighed, loudly, heavily and I knew I had to do something. But then it was too late to move. One foot had sort of slipped backwards because I was honestly thinking of retreating into the ladies again. But he hit the “End” button on his phone and pocketed it with one hand, the other running distractedly through his somewhat crispy hair. I couldn't believe it when he looked up, rolled his head around as if to loosen his neck up and muttered, “Son of a bitch.”

 

A noise, some type of strangled “erg” made its way out of my throat and suddenly he looked right at me. Eyes piercing me, then slowly wandering in appreciation down the front of my dress.... leaving a molten line of flesh under the area his eyes were taking in. He swallowed, nodded at me and said, “Well then.” I was blinking...feeling like a doe in headlights. Was I slumping? Was I standing tall and sexy like I hoped I was? Was my face as red as my dress? Finally, my brain snapped into gear and I mumbled out, “Bad news?”

 

“No. Not really. Just delays on some business. I'm used to it. But it sucks when it messes up my holiday plans.” He was moving toward me...toward ME hand outstretched, straightening his jacket and making sure his button was done up. “Sorry I cursed.” I laughed and thankfully it came out normal sounding and in the right volume. “Forgiven,” I said, taking his warm, strong, big, _ohmygoditsjensenackles_ hand into my own and shaking it with the proper amount of feminine grip.

 

“Kate.” I said. Stupidly, I pointed one finger at myself as if he wouldn't know who the hell I was talking about if I didn't show him. “I'm Kate. Nice to meet you.” He hadn't even said his name, _ohmygodnowheknowsimafangirl_ I thought, lamely. But he smiled again, yeah, you know the one I'm talking about...the one that wrinkles up his eyes, and his nose just a little as his teeth peek out again...why are they so damn white? “Jensen.” was all he said back to me. “You are lovely.” he whispered quietly, it grated out of him...he was still holding on to my hand, now with both of his. I swallowed, it hurt. I couldn't believe any part of this was real. 

 

He looked up and made a gesture with his head, “Mistletoe.” Was it a question? Was he telling me...asking me...ordering me...begging me?? Oh my God, oh my God... “Yes. It is.” I said back to him. Swallowing one more time to make sure no drool escaped me at all. “May I?” and there it was. He was asking if he could kiss me under the mistletoe. I swear there was no air in the hallway, no time, no other human being existed in the entire world at that moment. It wasn't even just the sound of the words rolling off those thick, pink, smooth lips... His eyes were locked on mine, and green, oh they were just as green as I had imagined and there was humor in them and something deeper that I thought I was imagining...wasn't I? 

 

He was waiting for an answer. Two more seconds and he would be gone. All that was going through my head was every fanfic I had ever read about him. My mind moving thirty times the speed of actual time. I was imagining him with Cas, him with Sam, him as Dean...his real life, his wife, his fucking dog went through my mind... and I'm being honest when I tell you not ONE thing would have stopped me at that moment in time. Nothing. No one. Except I knew all too well that there WAS in fact someone who could very easily end the moment, and so I whispered back, “Yes, please.” It was as easy as that in the end.

 

Holding my hand between his, he lowered his head toward mine. It wasn't as far away as I had imagined it would be, because my heels were really tall. Somehow, in one fluid movement he closed the space between us so that we were touching from toe to chest. Well, to be honest, I'm not sure if we were actually touching, but I could feel the pulsing heat coming off his body and radiating right inside my core which was already burning up. Our eyes never moved from each other. I was correct that I was seeing something deeper in those eyes – so totally ensconced inside a nest of black lashes, something burning from the inside out...and it made me hitch in a shaky breath right before his lips closed over mine.

 

His top lip covering my top lip...his full, pouty lower lip caught between my own. I closed my eyes and breathed in...light headed from the smell and feel of him. Time was not moving. One of his hands had let go of mine and now snaked around my waist to tug me toward him lightly...gently pressing my breasts into his chest as his mouth opened and his warm breath covered my face. He re-positioned his lips and sucked on mine. My own hand had found its way to his sleeve and I felt the expensive fabric running under my sensitive fingertips as every nerve in my body popped to life and reached out to him...begging him to wrap me tighter, suck me into himself somehow and keep me there forever. 

 

The hand around my waist slid slowly, firmly up my back and into the pool of my hair that was there. He touched the nape of my neck and I gasped, pulling back suddenly because I wanted this to be real. I had to prove myself this was really happening. My eyes moved over his lips, still full and half open, reaching for mine. I looked up at the mistletoe, still hanging there like poison. My heart was throbbing, hurting me as it tried to escape me. His hand slid out of my hair, down my back and was gone. He gripped my hand still, and a small squeeze followed by, “Merry Christmas, Sweetheart.” Then he was gone, out of my space, moving away from me. He kissed my hand, and let it go...

 

He turned and walked back to the doors to the ballroom, pulling them open with a force that blew a breeze over my hot, achy skin. My eyes followed him until the doors closed behind him and I burst into tears.

 

 

_And you need to know_  
 _That nobody could take your place, your place_  
 _And you need to know_  
 _That I'm hella obsessed with your face, your face_

_Oh, my heart hurts so good_  
 _I love you, baby--so bad, so bad_  
 _Oh, oh my heart hurts so good_  
 _I love you, baby--so bad, so bad_


	2. Taxicabs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Kate thinks her evening is over.

 

1-6-2015

 

“Damn, I'm drunk.” Jensen mumbled to himself as he sauntered back over to Danneel and the friends of hers currently enthralled with her storytelling. “Babe, I think it's time to go...” he trailed off...letting his glazed look speak for itself. “Oh? Well, would you be upset if I stayed on for a while?” She asked, hanging gently on his arm and asking more with her eyes than her voice. “Yeah, yeah...that's fine. I'm gonna leave you the keys and just catch a taxi or something, k?” She nodded and kissed his cheek, dismissing him and turning back to her friends.

 

He stopped at the mens room and then headed for the front door. He was whistling, one hand in his pocket, trying to look sober as he kept his eye on the glass doors ahead of him. It was this gaze that caught the back side of the blonde he had macked on earlier. She was standing at the curb... waiting for him? He smiled. Probably waiting for that big doofus she had been at the shindig with. She did NOT belong with him. He eyed her ass appreciatively as he got closer to the doors. He wondered if she had been as into the kiss as he was. Nasty thoughts wormed their way into his brain as he closed the small distance between them.

 

“Waiting on a cab? Or your friend?” drawled out of him...a little more Southern than he would have liked, but not sounding as lecherous as he felt which was good. She sniffed in the cool night air. “Umm...taxi...I guess.” She gave him a nervous smile. “Cool, cool..” he said imagining himself as Matthew McConaughey....thinking _alright, alright, alright_ this was a unique opportunity. “Everything alright?” he asked, not really caring if it was or not. Damn, she was gorgeous. Her cheeks a little pink in the moonlight. Breasts smooshed together as she tried to keep herself warm under her wrap. “Uh...yeah. I just felt like...well, I guess I felt like it was just time to go...” She faded out. Looking at him, that hot feeling was creeping back up from deep inside her. He was drunk, she could tell that for sure now. She was stone sober. Here they both were, waiting for a cab.

 

“Well, Katie...can I call you Katie?” he didn't wait for her answer...just put a hand on her elbow to steady her. “What say we just share a cab tonight?”

 

Hot, throbbing desire pulsed through her head...straight down the small of her back and deep into her panties. She flexed her vagina...it was already humming at the prospect of sitting next to this man... maybe thighs touching... maybe more. She realized dumbly that she hadn't answered him. But he was still signaling a taxi to the curb, and opening the door for her, and she was still sliding in smooth as silk onto the cool, leather seat – but not all the way to the opposite door. She stopped firmly in the center and waited on him to get in. Her breathing was shallow...heated...and it felt like her breasts were about to heave their way out of the treacherous dress, thinly holding her body together.

Jensen glanced back at the door to the hotel, hoping for a sea of strangers faces and no flash bulbs. He was greeted with just that...a gentle swarm in and out the hotel doors...not one single eye turned in his direction. Tonight was his night for sure. He slid his body into the car, noting that she was only half way over...and he made sure to come to rest against her curvy thigh...pulling the door shut firmly. “Where to?” The words hung in the air like a hot breath on a freezing, winter night. Floating there in front of them...a world of possibilities surrounding them.

 

Jensen turned his face to Kate. She was looking at him, her deep gray eyes turbulent with emotion, her lips parted like she wanted to say something, but she was just gazing at him with a look of such disbelief and desire that he didn't make her answer...afraid she would suddenly change her mind and flee out the opposite door like a scared fawn. He sighed, he hadn't even realized he was holding his breath until that moment. Looking down at his lap, he lazily turned his wedding ring on his finger...thinking about where he would like to go to cheat on his wife. He remembered Jared's apartment here in the city, knew it would be empty and gave the address to the cabby in a thick, strained voice. Off they went into the night.

 

The soothing calm of “Harvest Moon” by Neil Young poured out the radio...

 _When we were strangers_  
I watched you from afar  
When we were lovers  
I loved you with all my heart

 _But now it's gettin' late_  
And the moon is climbin' high  
I want to celebrate  
See it shinin' in your eye

 _Because I'm still in love with you_  
I wanna see you dance again  
Because I'm still in love with you  
On this harvest moon

She felt like she was in her own dream...his thigh pressing against hers with a warm, insistent pressure. He stopped twirling his ring and reached for her hand. His was big and warm around her ice cold fingers... her gaze traveled up from their intertwined hands to his eyes. He was gazing at her face. His eyes moving slowly from her chin to her hair, and back down again as if he were stroking her with his hands. Her breath was deep and solid, filling her with the closeness of the vehicle, the musty scent of the hundreds of lovers who had occupied this seat before them, the fast food which was presumably the driver's dinner and the light scent of whiskey wafting from between Jensen's lips.

“I don't...” she took a shaky breath, letting her gaze catch his, “I don't do this...like, ever...” The corners of his lips turned up, “Do what?” He gently squeezed her fingers. “Take a cab? Hold hands? Sing under your breath?” Her eyes opened wide, a little shocked at him. “Was I? Singing?” She giggled a little crazily, “I do that...sorry.” He shrugged, a moment passed and he leaned in to her, “I don't do this either. Ever.” He clarified. “So whatever happens between you and me...” he paused... she nodded, totally understanding. “Where are we going?” She whispered. “You'll see...” he whispered back as he leaned in to kiss her. Full lips, warm and moist and full of so many of her deepest fantasies, covering her own, she shivered under their touch.

 

He deepened the kiss, his tongue gently prodding at her lips...she wanted to lunge at him, to press her body fully against him and rub every inch of him until the heat in her died down and she could think straight. She sucked on his lower lip...gently grazing it with her teeth and letting his tongue into her mouth...both of them sighing heatedly into each other. They kissed over and over, wet, hot, hungry, aching kisses – trying to remain half proper as they waited out this endless cab ride. He pulled away from her moaning deep in his throat. He guided her hand to the front of his pants...rubbing her gently on his rock hard dick. “What you're doing to me Miss Kate...” he sighed out. Her eyelids were lowered, gazing in the dark at his lap where she could briefly see him as each street light illuminated the cab for a teasing moment and then darkness closed in just as quickly.

 

There was a niggling thought in her brain that this was what she had wanted for years... these exact moments were what her brain had pictured as she plunged her fingers into her wetness...trying to fill the aching void that had been unabated as it waited for him to stretch and fill her with some satisfaction. This same thought, maybe it was her conscience, reminding her that it wasn't really HER he wanted...it was release...it was sex...it was the breaking of a holy vow...not really HER. She told that voice to shut up as her hand closed around his thick, pulsing cock and rubbed at him through the smooth fabric of his pants. He arched up into her hand, his eyes on her face. Lord only knows what would have happened in that cab seat if they hadn't finally arrived at their destination.

 

He paid, and half kissed, half stumbled, half carried her toward the front door of a luxury apartment tower. Her eyes rolling around as she tried to take in her surroundings and absorb the feeling of him pressing into her...his heat her only interest. “2323” he mumbled to the security guard as they groped their way past him. He nodded, “Yes sir.” and opened the elevator for them. As the doors closed, they were blissfully alone for a moment. He pressed her back into the corner of the gilded, moving room; his hands on her hips, on her ass, on her waist as he tugged her forward, grinding into her. He felt amazingly large against her hips...she was so wet she knew her panties would be soaked if they ever got around to taking them off.

 

Lazy, sexy saxophone music piped into the elevator as it rose and rose...taking her straight to Heaven, or maybe she was selling her soul...she had no idea. His other hand had wound itself tightly into her expensive hairdo and was urging her mouth towards his...but she bypassed him, sucking in the skin of his neck, prickly with evening stubble. She let her tongue trace a hot, wet line as she moved to his earlobes and sucked them in between her teeth. He was sighing and moaning and so aroused he was afraid he would come in his pants before he got himself inside her. The smell of his body filled her head and made her nipples press aching and hard against her dress...needing to be squeezed, held, bitten... “WHERE are we going?' she panted out...needing to know how much longer this torture would continue before she was filled...either her wet pussy or her hot mouth...both aching for the taste of him.

 

Just then, the doors dinged open and he swung her around and pushed her forcefully, backwards down the hallway. He pressed in an eight digit code on the door and it beeped and popped open. The spilled in the doorway and his leg slammed the door behind them. Her wrap hit the floor, as did his suit jacket and it was a flurry of hands pulling at zippers and hemlines, and un-tucking his dress shirt and reaching to end the distance between their mouths as they undressed each other. Her dress slipped down and she stepped out of it. He pushed her away to look at her...all the while unbuttoning his shirt and shucking it off his large, square shoulders.

 

She was thanking the Lord that she had purchased and worn new, matching panties...soaked as they were. She felt so sexy and beautiful and amazingly desired as he stared at her, eating her with his eyes. He ripped his t-shirt off over his head and slid out of his pants...and picked her up...sweeping her through the apartment toward a bed, a couch,, a rug...she didn't care. She caught a glimpse of them as they passed the hallway mirror...her blonde hair draping his arm and back, arms encircling his shoulders for support. Her red panties and bra in stark contrast to her own white skin and his dark tan. His naked body clad only in a pair of dark blue skin tight boxers with his hard on sticking straight out the front... his black dress socks caught her off guard as he dropped her on the bed and a sexy laugh flew out of her before she could help herself.

 

“What?” he said, flexing his arms and turning a slow circle in front of her...his own hand rubbing his cock through his underwear... “the socks too much?”

 

He moved to her then, humor gone...desire for her driving him forward like a rutting bull. He undid her bra with one hand and it slipped away. He sighed with a hot wet breath, “So beautiful...you are so fucking perfect....” as he took her nipples into his mouth, going back and forth with biting kisses and she arched up holding his head there....her hands running down his back and into his waistband...she tugged at it … needing it off immediately. He pulled away and positioned himself on his knees between her legs. She was writhing underneath him...begging with her body for some sweet release.

 

“You are so wet for me...aren't you?” He asked her...rubbing his cock in his own hand...slipping his thumb over the end to catch his own moisture and rub it back down... She nodded...what was she supposed to say? She reached for her panties and he stopped her, “No. That's my job... My pleasure...” he moaned at her as he bent his head down and toward her own raging hole... “Tell me you want me...” he whispered... It struck her as strange... he sounded so young and insecure instead of the sexy star of TV she thought of him as... “Oh believe me Jensen...” she purred, “I want you...I need you to ...”

 

Shamelessly, she lifted her hips to him as his teeth ground into her and his hands grabbed her ass roughly, tugging her up as his tongue slipped in the side of her panties and into her juice. He moaned, “ooooh.....you want to fuck me, don't you?” “Yes...” she panted out, hands reaching for his hair, his head...trying to push him down. She felt him push the panties to the side and his tongue swiped roughly, swiftly across her clit making her shout out and lunge upwards. He buried two fingers in her and the walls of her vagina grabbed at him, sucking his fingers deeper. He began to move them in and out of her...the hand holding her ass moving to press a finger firmly against her ass hole...easing into a little more pressure to gauge what she was into.

 

She was moaning and groping at him, feeling like she was losing herself to him completely and it wasn't enough. All she could reach was his hair, his head...doing it's own thing to her body that was bringing her closer to orgasm than she wanted...she wanted him inside her...needed to come wrapped around his cock... She realized vaguely she was panting out these words to him, “need...you....in ….me... please, Jensen...oooohhhh....” There were three fingers in her and at least one, maybe two pressing into her ass hole...she was straining against him....needing release... She was so close to the edge...she felt herself falling....her orgasm starting and then suddenly all of him was gone and she was just wetness and holes and emptiness. Her eyes flew open in surprise.

 

He was standing at the foot of the bed, rubbing his cock and idly looking at her in misery on the bed. He had slipped his drawers off and she could see the tight muscles of his ass as he felt pleasure course through his body with each finalized rub on his huge cock. His body was firm and taut...muscles in his arm flexing as he gripped himself. She could look at him like this forever... wanted to look at him like this.... “...don't stop...” it came out as a sad little beg... But apparently it was just what he wanted to hear.

 

He crawled up on the bed....stretching himself completely over her...and she could smell his scent emanating from his body in hot waves...it was man, sweat, come, cologne, whiskey...Dean... her mind moaned silently. He moved roughly against her leg, humping her like a school boy and kissing her deeply...she could smell her own pussy on his face and it just made it even hotter. He pivoted quickly, taking everything away from her again and positioned himself on his knees, at her head.

 

“Aaaaahhhh....” she sighed out as she realized his intentions. He stretched himself out over her again, but thankfully there was dripping, hard, dick right over her mouth and she sucked in in with everything she had. He let out a shout, and his hips bucked forward slamming against her head. “Whoa...” he gasped... “let me get down here....” “No...” she slurred out around his cock...one hand rubbing the base of it, one hand juggling his balls and pressing into that blessed space in front of his ass hole...making him moan loudly as he buried his face more deeply into her pussy. His hands were everywhere....rubbing a leg here...roughly squeezing a tit there...fingers plunging in and out of her at record speed...his nose pressing against her ass as his tongue worked her...she felt like the happiest woman in the world.

 

Her hands moved over his sweaty ass cheeks...a sheen of exertion from holding in his orgasm...she plunged her fingers toward his ass hole...wanting to fill him up like he was filling her. He was shouting something like a protest that faded into a moan as she pressed two fingers into him and he reared back...letting her slide them in deeply and then bucking forward to fill her mouth with cock. His pace was increasing...moans, and words, and cussing spilling into her wet hole... She felt her orgasm starting...her mouth working overtime on him...her pussy walls sucking at his fingers and tongue and anything else that would rub against them...He let out a, “fuck, fuck, oh fuck yes...please don't stop that...oh shit Katie...fuck yeah.... I'm gonna come...” he announced as his hot salty come poured into her mouth, into her throat, down her cheeks and she swallowed him desperately.

 

The fall back into the world coming in slow, deep breaths in and out... fingers sliding away...his cock pulling free...her thighs bending up to hug at the sides of his head. He turned himself around the right direction and lay out on top of her. His kisses slow now, gentle, tired, clinging to her lips, eyes, throat as he eased his way across her visage. She was smiling, contentedly at the ceiling...he was right here...finally here...on her...his weight exactly enough. He moved to lay next to her and she held him, “Stay...stay there...please...” He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her hair. “Jareds.” he mumbled. “What?” she asked distractedly. “He went to Jareds.” “What??” she asked again...she could hear his breath...steady and deep...his weight solidifying as he fell asleep right there on her....”mmmmm this is Jar's bed.” “oh.” she said quietly...a little thrill rippling though her heart. It was almost as good as doing them both.

 

She crooked her arm around his head to hold it in place. Her leg hooked on his so that she was completely wrapped around him....she knew she wouldn't sleep a moment. God, she hoped he would wake up and do it all over again. Chances were pretty good. But just in case that wasn't what happened she was going to love every second until he woke up. She kissed the top of his hair...searched his arms for the scars and moles she would remember long after this was over. Gently she rubbed his back muscles, his lower back. She slid a hand down to the small of his back and felt the light patch of hair there... he shivered with pleasure...moaning quietly against her... “Katie...that tickles...” She smiled widely, loving the sound of her name from his mouth, even if it was a little tired and scolding, sounding much more like the Jensen she imagined. She pulled the pale, down comforter up over their legs...relaxing back into Jared's bed with Jensen temporarily in her arms. Yep, she would definitely sell her soul for this...

 

 _I take as much as I can get_  
I don't take any regret  
I close my eyes to conjure up something  
But it's just a faint taste in my mouth  
  
I think I'm coming down  
I think I'm coming down  
  
By tomorrow I'll be leaving  
By tomorrow I'll gone  
If you want to tell me something  
You had better make it strong  
  
'Cause I think I'm coming down

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credits:
> 
> Harvest Moon  
> by Neil Young
> 
> Coming Down  
> by The Dum Dum Girls
> 
> (links to the videos were not available at the time I posted this.)


	3. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

"Oh my God, that sucks. It's gonna piss so many people off." Kate chastised herself and almost deleted the whole thing. Even upon a second and a third read she could find nothing redeeming about putting her own sexual fantasies on paper as it were and forcing other people to enjoy it. "Jensen would never be drunk enough to cheat on his wife and family at a stupid Christmas party. He would never do that." Well, she hoped he wouldn't. In fact, she wasn't even that impressed with her musical choices. It was just going to have to sit there unpublished and private. Perhaps password protected because if Brecken ever read it she would be mortified.

She opened a fresh document and decided to start something new...maybe it was time to write about someone other than Sam and Dean...the world had enough twisted love stories about those two anyway, didn't it? In any case...it had better things to read about. Surely that much was true.

**Author's Note:**

> End lyrics courtesy of "ILYSB" by Lany
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=oymvWkPm8bI
> 
>  
> 
> **I will probably always include some sort of song lyric because I believe they are what make life so real... and I always try to find someone new who could use the exposure!! Enjoy**


End file.
